1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a collimator storage device. In particular, it relates to a collimator cart.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Collimators are used for radiation diagnosis purposes in connection with radiation detectors, such as for gamma, or x-ray radiation. The weights of different collimators may vary between 10 to 100 kilos. In particular for gamma cameras, heavy collimators and light collimators together have to be stored as close as possible to the camera. This makes it easier to change collimators during investigation.
A collimator storage device having the shape of a collimator cart, is for example illustrated on page 5 of the brochure "ZLC Gamma Camera Series" issued by Siemens Gammasonics, Inc., 2000 Nuclear Drive, Des Plaines, Illinois under No. MG/5710-007-121B 3M 2/82. This device provides storage of up to two medium energy or pinhole collimators on a lazy susan rack on top of the cart. Another four low energy collimators can be stored in four parallel horizontal compartments. For picking up or restoring of a low energy collimator the medical personnel is forced to bend down, which unnecessarily stresses the body.
It is easier to pick up a low energy collimator from or to restore it in a vertical position. The personnel's bodies are not so much stressed since all low energy collimators are vertically stapled in the same height. A device for vertically stapling low energy collimators in a pivoting console is for example depicted on page 3 of the brochure "Pho/Gamma.RTM. LEM.RTM. Mobile Scintillation Camera" issued by Siemens Gammasonics under No. RR88010M507. This prior art collimator storing device comprises container-like vertical compartments inside the pivoting console, which however is not optimum with respect to collimators having for example different sizes, i.e. different diameters.